Introducing: Auron
by webcam875
Summary: The story is taken place 6-months after the movie. Bolt has awoken in the middle of the night to find out that he has new neighbors. Since I suck at summaries, here's the story!  first fanfic   Please R&R.
1. A new Friend

**Introducing: Auron**

**(A Bolt Fanfic)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt or any of the characters. I only own my Oc's. And this fanfic.

Chapter 1: A new friend

I'm Bolt. I had a pretty good life. Got to be on TV. Saved my person a couple hundred times(on tv of course). Ended up in New York. Drug a cat, literally, across the country to save my person, Penny, from "The Green-Eyed Man", but that was back before I found out I didn't have super powers, like on my show "Bolt" maybe you've heard of it?

That's when reality kicked in, and I mean hard. I had to save Penny from the burning studio where the show was filmed, in Hollywood, California. Now I have a beautiful home in the outskirts of California, living with Penny, her mom, oh and of course my two best friends: Rhino and Mittens. That's when a new dog, a Golden Retriever/German Shepard mix, named Auron, moved in with his family across the street. This is what happened the night we met.

Bolt woke up suddenly to the sound of a fairly large truck backing up near the house, _Who could be up at this time of night? _Bolt wondered as he looked at the alarm clock on Penny's bedside counter, _3:00 in morning! What the fu- _Bolt's thought was cut short as he heard a crash coming from outside. He decided to investigate. Without waking anyone, Bolt crept down stairs and headed towards the dog door that was attached to the front door. _Now I can see what's going on. _Bolt looked around and saw one of those big moving trucks._ Yea that figures! Try to get some sleep, a family moves in. Hmm... I wonder if they have a dog? _Forgetting about the tiredness and annoyance from earlier, he walked across the street to give the new neighbors a proper greeting.

When he was on the other side of the streets, Bolt took a look at his surroundings. He saw the moving truck, two cars, a truck, and a family of six: a mother, father, a 16-yr old, two younger kids, and a dog. _A dog! Perfect! Finally someone else to play with! _Bolt then heard a growl coming from behind him. He whipped around. What he saw made him back up a few paces. Two dogs had stuck up behind him. The bigger one stepped forward and spoke, " You're trespassing." He growled.

" I may be trespassing, but you'll pretty soon be trespassing on a new dog's territory." I said, trying my best not to show any fear.

" Oh yeah? Well I've got news for you. We'll show that mutt who's top dog pretty soon." He growled.

" I won't let you!" I snapped. Immediately shutting my mouth realizing the promise I had just said.

" We'll make sure you don't get to do that. Get 'em!" He yelled, then charged.

Bolt had no time to ready himself when the lead dog charged into him. Grabbing him by the scruff of the neck the top dog was already ready to deal the death blow. _God, he doesn't kid around does he? Oh, I'm so screwed. _Right before the top dog could finish it, a flash of gold had struck him on head, drawing blood.

" I suggest you let him go. Before you get whats comin' to ya." The strange presence warned.

" Who said that?" The top dog said while looking around.

Bolt didn't even notice that he was out the dog's reach til he heard felt a body siting down behind him.

_It's the dog I saw from earlier! What's he doin' here?_

" That would be me." He said in a serious voice.

" Well, well, well. Look who it is Wreck! If it isn't Baby Auron. Long time no see." The lead dog laughed.

" That was a long time ago. Everyone's been sayin' to not sleep under telephone poles, well I guess your living proof. Both of you." Auron mocked. He then looked at my collar, nodded, then said, " Bolt, get outta here I'll deal with these two nutcases." He did nothing but agree.

" Bolt! The Bolt! From that old TV show." Wreck said.

" Yeah. That's him. Now where were we? Oh yeah, first Wreck, then you, Bash." He said when the fight presumed.


	2. My Secret Exposed

Disclaimer: I don't own bolt or any of the characters. Just my Oc's. And this fanfic. The idea and credit of the "Rage Levels" all goes to Richer1992.

Chapter 2: My Secret Exposed

Auron's point of view

" Yeah. That's him. Now where were we? Oh yeah, first Wreck, then you, Bash." I said when the fight presumed.

As I was fighting the two dogs, I thought, _I hope Bolt got home okay._ I was beginning to feel severe pain in my back left leg as Wreck chopped down hard. I didn't even respond, but shook him off and retaliated. Little did I know at that time that Bolt hadn't run home as instructed, but in fact stayed behind, hiding in a nearby bush.

" One down, one to go." I muttered as Wreck was seen running towards the forest, " Now it's time for the big guns."

Bolt was astonished by what he saw. He saw Auron beginning to glow blue. Immediately his muscles started to bulge and his dog teeth were increased to the size of wolf fangs.

" That's new. So, you picked up few tricks when we last saw each other. Well, prepare to die!" Bash yelled as he charged for me.

Bolt laid there and thought, _I wonder how no one has heard them fighting yet?_ Anyway, since I now have the ability to move super fast, I thought why don't I show Bash what being a dog is all about.

" I'm as fast as the wind, Bash, and everyone knows that you can't hit the wind." I said while moving in every direction possible. I first got him in the back right leg, but before he had time to react I got him in the front left. His two weak spots. I tasted my opponent's blood as I continued to beat him in what is clearly a David and Goliath battle, but this time, Goliath will end up on top.

" I give! I surrender! I concede! Just no more!" Bash yelled to the slowly lightening sky.

" Good. I'm just about tired of this level anyway." I said threateningly, " Now get goin' before I change my mind."

As I saw Bash running away, shouting piontless life threats, I heard a voice.

" That was awesome!" Bolt exclaimed as he appeared from behind the bush.

" I thought I told you to head home?" I said. A little too harshly.

" Well, it's just that, I wanted to make sure that you were all right." He stated looking me directly in the eye.

_Hunh! Kid's got spunk. That could be useful. I know! I take him in as a partner! Not sure for what yet, but I'll think of something... I hope._ " Eh, I'm fine. But thanks for askin'. Say kid, you've got some spunk stayin' behind like that."

" Really?" He said, instantly happier.

" Yeah really, now go on home before your owner starts to worry."

" 'Kay!" He said as he trotted off towards his house.

Bolt's point of view

" Hey Wags, where ya bee-" Mittens started, but when she got a good look at me she yelled, "Oh my god! Bolt! What happened to you!"

" Nothin' much. Got woke up in the middle of the night by a moving truck. Saw a family move in across the street. And I got my ass saved by the new dog when I got jumped. Other than that I'm fine and dandy. So, how's your mornin' been?" I said while leaning against the side of the couch.

" Bolt now's not the time for jokes, you're hurt." She said while getting a better look at the bite wound on my neck.

" No I'm not. I'm fine see?" I said before meeting the ground as I blacked out.


	3. Explanations sort of

Disclaimer: I don't own bolt or any of the characters. Just my Oc's. And this fanfic. The idea and credit of the "Rage Levels" go to Richer1992. I just changed the color scheme.

Chapter 3: Explanations... sort of

Mitten's point of view

" Hey Wags, you okay?" I asked Bolt as I stared at his unconscious body, poking him with my finger- I guess?

" Hey cat." Rhino yawned rolling in, when he Bolt's body he yelled, " What happened here!"

" Just shut up and go get Penny!" I snapped.

" I'm on it!" He saluted.

A few moments later, Rhino rolled back in with Penny close behind him muttering, " What could have gotten Rhino so riled up?" When she say Bolt she yelled, " Mom! Bolt's hurt!"

Her mom came running in and took one look at Bolt and grabbed her phone and car keys. "Come on Penny! Wrap Bolt up in some towels and get him in the car." Penny did and they were gone faster than lighting.

I walked over to the couch and lay down beside Rhino, watching tv. _Surprised he isn't freaking out._

"I can't take it anymore! I have to go see if he's okay!" He suddenly yelled.

_Guess I spoke too soon. _I sighed and said, " Don't worry, Rhino. I'm sure Bolt will be fine."

" Do you even know how he got like that?" He asked.

" No, but he said something about getting jumped by-"

" WHAT!" He yelled, interrupting me, " When I see who ever did that to them, oh I'll make them wish that they were never born!"

" Don't worry, Bolt also said that a new dog did that for ya." I said. Rhino's ears immediately perk up and he replied, " Well then, I believe that we deserve to give thanks to who ever saved Bolt."

" I don't know Rhino. Just think for second. Do you really want to mess with a dog that so easily got rid of Bolt's bullies when Bolt himself couldn't do it?" I could tell that he was thinking when he finally said, " Yes." I followed him outside through the dog door and walked across the street. We ran into a dog with a bad bite mark on his leg sunbathing in the middle of the yard.

" Hey there I'm Rhino." Rhino introduced.

The dog took one glance at him and said in a serious voice, " Rhino? The hamster?"

" Well I'm not all hamster, I'm one-sixteenth wolf with a little wolverine in there somewhere."

" Anyway I'm Mittens." I said. He took one glance at me and said in the same serious voice, " Let me guess: Used to have a home, got DE-clawed, lived on the streets of New York pestering pigeons, and got drug across the country by a dog thought he had super-powers."

I just sat with my mouth open til Rhino closed it. I shook my head and said, " How did you know that?"

He said, " You told me, just now."

I just squinted at him and said, " Anyway, what's your name?"

" Auron."

" Okay then, Auron. Have you saved any dogs recently." I said carefully.

" Yeah I did. Why do you ask?"

" Well, I've got friend that told me you saved him."

" Was it a white German Shepard?"

" Yes."

" Then it looks like I saved you're friend, Bolt."

" Yeah, me and Rhino just wanted to say thanks for saving his life."

" Don't mention it. It feels good to save humans and animals in need. Besides, the main reason that I saved Bolt is that the two dogs that attacked him used to be in control of a gang that I was apart of."

" A dog gang?" I said disbelievingly.

" Yes, a dog gang. They went by the name of CSB, or the California State Bloods. We were the most brutal and the most territory controlled gang that this state has ever known. We never lost a challenge. That was, until, me and sister moved in."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean that the leader, the big dog that attacked Bolt first, his was name was Bash, lost a fight for the first ever since he became leader."

" Who beat him?"

" Me." He sighed and continued, " After that, when I became leader, I tried to reach out to the other gang leaders by calling a meeting at the usual spot: the junkyard. I told them that I've made a promise to myself that if possible, I would end this violence and all of the grudges that the gangs have against each other. So that way we could all live in peace and spill no more blood. There were ten of us at the meeting. Five agreed. Five didn't. The five of us that wanted to end the bloodshed tried to convince the other five to agree as well. They just laughed at us and left the junkyard all at once, in an alliance. The rest of us just tried to find out a way to live the rest of our lives in peace. We finally agreed on combing our forces together to form one big gang. With all of our members together we thought that we would be able to rid the world of the Unconvinced Five. You see once a leader has been beaten or killed in combat with no one to take his or her's place, the gang has no choice but to disband. That's what happened to four of the Unconvinced Five. When we went to take down the final one, we were suddenly surrounded by enemies. That was where four of the allied five leaders were killed. I was the only one left." He sighed again and continued, " That's where I got this."

He turned around and showed us his neck. I gasped at what I saw: it was a huge scar that ran from one side of his neck to the other.

" Yeah, it still hurts sometimes." He turned back around and continued, " The fifth leader nearly killed me, but wanted my gang members and my sister to watch me die, to see the twinkle of light that holds your soul disappear from my eyes. But for some reason I didn't die. What happened was that my body was suddenly enveloped in a blue light that healed my neck wound. Then a purple light that gave me the strength to stand up. Then lastly a black light that gave me impossibly strong power: Increased strength, increased agility, increased stamina. With all that power I found out that I could level an entire building without hurting myself. That's how we won the war. After that I found out that the power doesn't come without a price. The price was: the power was nearly uncontrollable. When I say 'nearly uncontrollable' I mean that I had taught myself to be able to activate the power at will. After the war was over I was captured by animal control. I spent the better part of three human years in that place. The week before I was meant to be put down, a family, a nice family, adopted me. We moved here and on the way I made a vow to myself that whenever I get the chance, even if it means to end my life, I would save some one else's." That's why I did what I did. That's why I didn't do nothing and sit there and watch your friend get killed. That's why I ran in the fight and protected him, knowing that that might've been the night that I died. Hell, after all the stuff that I've seen and done. I would welcome Death with open arms."

When we heard Auron finish his story, I saw Penny's mom's van pull into the driveway.

" Well thanks for the story, but seeing how Penny is home with Bolt, we should go check up on him, right Rhino?"

" Right." Rhino said.

" I might as well go with you, to how the kid's doin'. That is if you'll let me." Auron said getting up.

" Yeah alright. Besides it'll be a good chance for Bolt to thank you for saving him." I said, nodding.


	4. Rhino Hears Hollywood Undead

Disclaimer: I don't own bolt or any of the characters. Just my Oc's. And this fanfic. The idea and credit of the "Rage Levels" go to Richer1992. I just changed the color scheme. I own no rights to Hollywood Undead or any of their songs. Or any other artist for that matter.

Chapter 4: Rhino hears Hollywood Undead

" Nice place." Auron said after we entered our house.

" Thanks." Rhino said, "Ooh! Music videos!"

I shook my head and said, " Never mind him. Come on, I'll show you around."

" I'm actually wondering what's on myself." Auron said as he followed Rhino.

" Oh god not you too!" I exclaimed.

" Don't knock it til you try it." Both Rhino and Auron said at the same time.

" Hey Rhino, turn it up. I like this band."

Rhino did. The song the was playing was _Circles _by Hollywood Undead.

(A/N: Get on YouTube to get the song goin'!)

_Take my hand let's go_

_Somewhere we can rest our souls_

_We'll sit where it's warm_

_You say look we're here alone_

_I was running in circles_

_I hurt myself_

_Just to find my purpose_

_Everything was so worthless_

_I didn't deserve this_

_But to me you were perfect_

_I'm scattered through this life_

_If this is life I'll say goodbye_

_She's gone like an angel_

_With wings let me burn tonight_

_I was running in circles_

_I hurt myself_

_Just to find my purpose_

_Everything was so worthless_

_I didn't deserve this_

_But to me you were perfect_

_I see me, writin' on this paper_

_Prayin' for some savior_

_Wishin' to intake and save her_

_In a world so, so godless so thoughtless_

_I don't know how we wrought this_

_All the love that you brought us_

_It feels like, I'm killin' myself_

_Just willin' myself_

_Just to pray for some help_

_I'd give it all just to have_

_Have your eternity_

_Cause it's all that assures me_

_It's worth all that hurts me_

_I'd give you my heart_

_And I'd let you just hold it_

_I'd give you my soul_

_But I already sold it_

_On that day_

_That day I walked away in December_

_I will always remember_

_I'll regret it forever_

_I remember brown eyes_

_So sad and blue skies_

_Turned to darkness and night_

_I so sick of the fight_

_I won't breath unless you breath_

_Won't bleed unless you bleed_

_Won't be unless you be_

_Til I'm gone and I can sleep_

_I was running in circles_

_I hurt myself_

_Just to find my purpose_

_Everything was so worthless_

_I didn't deserve this_

_But to me you were perfect_

_I was running in circles_

_I hurt myself_

_Just to find my purpose_

_Everything was so worthless_

_I didn't deserve this_

_But to me you were perfect_

_I've gone away_

_Seen better times in yesterday_

_I hurt myself!_

_It's to say_

_That everything will be okay_

_I hurt myself!_

_I've gone away_

_Seen better times in yesterday_

_I hurt myself!_

_It's to say_

_That everything will be okay_

_I hurt myself!_

**{~Webcam~}**

**OUT!**


	5. Bolt wakes up

Disclaimer: I don't own bolt or any of the characters. Just my Oc's. And this fanfic. The idea and credit of the "Rage Levels" go to Richer1992. I just changed the color scheme. I own no rights to Hollywood Undead or any of their songs. Or any other artist for that matter. Or any song that may or may not be featured in this fanfic.

Chapter 5: Bolt wakes up

When the song ended I saw tear trickle down his cheek. He wiped it off with his tail.

"Did you just shed a tear?" I asked.

He sighed and answered, "Yea. That song always gets to me."

"Why's that?"

"You might as well sit down and listen, both of you." He turned off the TV. Rhino started to complain but I covered his mouth and he shut up. Auron sighed again and, no more audible than a whisper, said, "Me and my girl, we used to listen to that song all the time, before... before she... passed on." I saw a hazy look in his eyes form as he recalled lost memories. "She was a Cocker Spaniel and a damn good lookin' one at that. It was love at first sight, well for me anyways. She didn't know I even existed. She was only interested in those bad dog types. You know, those kind dogs that are involved in fight clubs. Her guy back then was an undefeated competitor. I would occasionally go to one of the meets to watch. I watched his matches to see his style, his strengths, his weaknesses, everything. I learned that he corners his opponent first, then he goes for their legs. His main strength was that he had size. His weakness was that he didn't know when to give up. That, and he had terrible defense. So I challenged, and I won. I used mainly evasive maneuvers, blocking, and striking whenever possible. He went in less then five minutes. Seeing how she was a basically a whore dog then, but she soon changed, she fell in love me. She... she died three years later, she... she was murdered by some god damn assassin. It was then and there that I vowed that I would killed that son of a bitch so quick yet so painful, that he wouldn't even know what hit him. It took me two years to find out what he looked like. It took me three more years find him and kill him, and boy did I kill him good."

After he finished me and Rhino was lost for words. We heard footsteps coming downstairs and we saw Penny come down. She took one look at Auron and asked, "Friend of Bolt? Mittens, meow once for yes, two for no."

I meowed once. She nodded and yelled upstairs, "Mom! A friend of Bolt's is here! You three can go see him if you want, but be quiet, he just woke up."

After that Penny walked into the kitchen and we walked upstairs. (Rhino was on my back.)

Once we were outside Penny's bedroom door we heard the sound of footsteps in her room. We walked in and Bolt trying, emphasis on the word _trying_, to walk. I sniggered and Bolt looked at us. He saw Auron and said, "Sup."

"The ceiling." He answered.

Bolt chuckled and said, "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothin' much." I said.

"How you feeling?" Auron asked.

"Pretty good. Thanks to you." Bolt thanked.

"You're welcome."

"Penny's making some dinner, want some?" I asked.

"Yea sure." He answered, following us downstairs.


	6. Please Read!

**A/N: WARNING! THERE IS A LONG TORNADO WARNING IN BALLARD COUNTY! IF ONE LANDS NEAR MY HOUSE... YOU MAY NOT HEAR FROM ME AGAIN... I LOVE YOU ALL...**

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	7. I Survived

**A/N: I SURVIVED! **

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	8. Rhino's Recon Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own bolt or any of the characters. Just my Oc's. And this fanfic. The idea and credit of the "Rage Levels" go to Richer1992. I just changed the color scheme. I own no rights to Hollywood Undead or any of their songs. Or any other artist for that matter. Or any song that may or may not be featured in this fanfic.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, don't read it.**

**Side Note: Finally got inspired! YAY!**

Chapter 6: Rhino's Recon Mission

{~Bolt's POV~}

As we headed downstairs, I smelled the inviting scent of my favorite food: Hot Dogs. {~A/N: Traitor!~} I ran the rest of the way, with a slight limp, towards my food bowl. The others followed close behind. I noticed that there was another bowl next to mine and Mitten's.

"This is in case your friend is hungry, Bolt." Penny said.

I looked at Auron and asked, "You hungry?"

"I could eat." He replied, stepping towards the food bowl.

Penny soon came over and put some hot dogs in my bowl, some salmon in Mittens's bowl, and some normal dog food in Auron's bowl.

"Sorry, I don't know what you like." Penny said.

Auron shrugged and started eating. As we were eating two squirrels came in through the dog door and just stared at me. I groaned and muttered, "Oh god, not those two again!" Auron heard me and took a quick glance at the squirrels before eating again.

The two squirrels started to laugh hysterically. The one on the left said, "What's wrong Bolt the super-dog? You're not gonna blast us with a super-bark are ya?"

"Yea! Yea! Or hit us with some heat vision?" The one on the right said whilst laughing.

I groaned again and heard a growl escape from Auron. The two squirrels stopped laughing and looked at him. The one on the left asked, "What's yo problem?"

"Nothin' much. I just don't like the fact that you're bugging my clients while they're trying to enjoy their dinner." Auron replied.

I was about to say something, but Auron gave all three of us a look that clearly said, _Just play along! _I said nothing. He turned back to the squirrels. The one on the right said, "Oh yea? So who are you? They're body guard?"

"Something like that, yes."

They suddenly got a worried expression on their face. Clearly the idea of them bothering this dangerous looking dog's 'clients' got them a little scared. The one on the right was pretty good at hiding it. He stepped forward and slapped Auron in the face. They both started laughing hysterically. Auron just look at them calmly and started to gain a faint blue hue around his body. The squirrels and Rhino and Mittens stared at him in awe and in fear as his features gained a slight wolfish look to them. The two squirrels screamed and ran from the house. Auron started to laugh and said, "I love when that happens!"

Mittens looked at him and asked, "What-what was that?"

Auron looked at me and asked, "Shall you or shall I?"

I shrugged and told them what Auron told me. They all listened intently. When I finished telling the story, Rhino started to giggle excitedly and asked Auron, "So, you have REAL super powers?"

Auron shrugged, "I guess you could say that."

Rhino continued to giggle excitedly, while Mittens continued to look slightly scared. She looked at Rhino and me and asked, "Can I see you two for moment? Bolt first."

We walked into the living room, leaving Rhino and Auron out of earshot.

"When I call Rhino in here, I want you to basically follow my lead, okay?" Mittens asked.

"You're not going to act as though I still have super powers just to mess with Rhino's head are you?"

"You can read me like an open book can't you? Don't answer that. Rhino you can come in now!" Mittens called.

Rhino walked in and asked, "What do you need cat?"

Mittens took a quick look at me and asked, "Don't you think there's anything strange about Auron, Rhino?"

Rhino nodded his head rapidly and answered, "Of course! I mean he could probably be a dog that was corrupted to think that Bolt is the bad guy!"

I almost burst out laughing. I held it in and asked Rhino, "Do you remember what I asked you when we first met, Rhino?"

He nodded vigorously. He answered with, "Yes I do! You said to me, 'The road will be rough.' And I answered with, 'I have a ball." Then you said, 'There's no turning back.' And I answered, 'Guess I'll have to roll with the punches.' Then you said, 'Easy won't be part of the equation.' And I answered, 'Promise.' Then, finally, you said, 'Gotta tell ya, going into the belly of the beast, danger at every turn.' I answered, 'I eat danger for breakfast.' You asked me, 'You hungry?' I answered by cracking my and saying, 'Starving!'"

"Good. Now I want you to do a recon around his base of operations. I need to know when he wakes up, his eating habits, when he goes outside, when and if he leaves and goes anywhere suspicious, I want to know everything legally possible about him. You think you can do that for me Rhino?"

He nodded vigorously again and went to get everything ready for his 'recon mission'.

As he was walking away, I muttered to Mittens, "We're horrible animals you know that?"

"Ya I do. But it's fun."

"Ya it is."

With that out of the way, we went to have a friendly conversation with Auron before he went back home. Little to our knowledge, a pair of piercing neon yellow eyes were watching us the entire time. Mostly on Mittens.

**Tell me what you think!**

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	9. Meet my Boss

**Disclaimer: I don't own bolt or any of the characters. Just my Oc's. And this fanfic. The idea and credit of the "Rage Levels" go to Richer1992. I just changed the color scheme. I own no rights to Hollywood Undead or any of their songs. Or any other artist for that matter. Or any song that may or may not be featured in this fanfic.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, don't read it.**

**Side Note: I've got many ideas and many different ways I can end this story. I'm going for a possible 20 chapters if not more. Enough of my rambling, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 7: Meet my Boss {~Thanks to Mike101 for the title!~}

{~? ? ? POV~}

My mission was simple: Observe the white German Shepard, the cat, and the hamster. But with every mission, there's bound to be some complications. In this case, it was the new dog, a male Golden Retriever/German Shepard mix. My mission was still a success. My main objective was to use my special hearing to listen in on their conversations. They didn't speak of anything that worried my master. My secondary objective was to observe their movements for a whole week. I just had to learn as much about them as possible. Again, the only complication was that new dog. I could already tell that he was going to be trouble. And the fact that he used to be apart of the California State Bloods didn't help. For some reason, the cat looked so familiar to me. I just can't place my paw on it.

"Oh god," I said to myself as I was running through the forest, "No wonder the cat looked so familiar. My oh my, how much my sis has grown."

When I had made it to the hidden entrance of my master's lair, a paw scanner appeared out of the wall. I placed my right paw on it. The machine scanned it and allowed me to enter. One thing about my master that anyone who's new to this business should know, is that she believes that everything that happened on Bolt's show is real. She just thinks that Bolt is under cover. Still, my master isn't going to be happy when she hears about the new dog in town. When I entered my master's chamber, she was looking out the huge fiberglass window staring out into the starry night sky.

"Master, I have returned from my mission." I said, bowing my head in respect.

She turned to me and said, "So you have. Sit." She pointed towards a faint blue cushion. I quickly sat down. She, on the other hand, sat down in one of those 'company president' kind of chair. She pawed over a file and flipped it open with her nose. Without taking her eyes off the file, she asked in an official kind of voice, "What happened to your shoulder?"

"Damn human slugged me with a switch blade. I quickly taught him a lesson." I answered through a smile.

She smirked at this and said, "Report your mission results."

I nodded and quickly, in detail, recounted what I had collected. I skipped the existence of the new dog and finished my report. She looked at me with slight disapproval. She stepped off her chair and walked around her desk to stand right in front of my face. We were barely nose-to-nose.

She glared at me menacingly and said, "You're lying to me aren't you. If you are, why, I might have to get rid of that other ear now will I?

My paw slowly rubbed over the scarred area where my left ear used to be. She smirked at this and said, "Now... why don't you tell me everything that happened on your mission. DON'T leave out any details."

I nodded and told her about the new dog. I prediction was right as she calmly stacked everything that was on her desk over to one corner in the office. She then threw the desk out the fiberglass window. I cringed at the sound of metal getting torn apart by boulders. She quickly gained her composer and said, "I've got a new assignment for you, Agent 21318. Your assignment is... to eliminate the new dog. Use your abilities if needed. If he is the dog that I think he is, he must be dead as soon possible."

I nodded and, being stupid, asked, "Why is this dog a threat, master?"

I quickly regretted asking that as she slashed my right side. She growled at me and said, "Because if he IS the dog that I think he is, he has the power to completely level this building."

"This building is twenty stories tall! How can an old dog like him do that?" I asked.

"Just trust me on this Roger, you DO NOT want to know."

When ever she says my name, she's dead serious. She handed me my assignment file and ordered me to leave. Ignoring the pain in my side, I quickly did so. I went to the infirmary to get patched up. After that was done I went to my owner's apartment eight floors down. I walked into my cat-house and stepped on a button that turned on the light in the ceiling of the first story. _Thank god Jack's asleep. _I opened the file and read what I had to do in order to complete my mission.

"Let's see let's see... Objective 1: Perform a recon around target's house. Objective 2: Learn as much as possible about target. Objective 3: Eliminate target. Simple enough. Time for sleep."

I threw the file in the fire-place. _Memorize your objectives. Get rid of your mission's existence. _With the file getting burnt to ash, I settled in my cat-house for sleep.

XXXXXXXX

I was woken just before dawn by my owner leaving for work. He put some salmon in my food dish and poured some fresh water in my water bowl. I quickly ate the salmon and took a few licks from the water. _Still too metallic. _With Jack off to work, I went over to the stereo and turned on some Breaking Benjamin. I cranked it up! {~Blow me Away by Breaking Benjamin plays in the background~} _Objective 1: Perform a recon around target's house. _Seeing how my previous mission was to observe Bolt's life and his surroundings, I had a pretty good idea of several locations of where I could successfully complete the objective. _Objective 2: Learn as much as possible about target. _Simple enough. Possibly, try to 'befriend' him? Could work. _Objective 3: Eliminate target. _Hmm... Got it! If 'befriending' him works out, I could lead him out to the forest where no one could hear us, than... I started to chuckle evilly as the plan was being put together. With my plan in motion, I ran down the fire escape and down towards my master's limo to head out to my location. When I reached the limo, I jumped inside and sat next to the driver, Geraldo.

"Where to, Master Roger?" Geraldo asked in that common 'butler' accent.

I placed my paw on the GPS in between us and typed in the address. Geraldo nodded and drove off when the Voice-usage GSP told Geraldo where to go. _In thirty miles my mission will be put into motion. Now to just relax and take a little cat nap. Shit, forgot to turn off the stereo. Oh well. Wasn't me._

**Tell me what you think!**

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


	10. Objective One Interrupted

**Disclaimer: I don't own bolt or any of the characters. Just my Oc's. And this fanfic. The idea and credit of the "Rage Levels" go to Richer1992. I just changed the color scheme. I own no rights to Hollywood Undead or any of their songs. Or any other artist for that matter. Or any song that may or may not be featured in this fanfic.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, don't read it.**

**Side Note: I've got many ideas and many different ways I can end this story. I'm going for a possible 20 chapters if not more. Enough of my rambling, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 8: Objective One Interrupted

{~Agent 21318's POV~}

It took Geraldo half an hour to get to my destination. We parked just down the road of the target's house. I got out of the black limo. Geraldo asked, "Are you sure this is the place Master Roger?"

I nodded and said, "Yes it is." All he heard was a meow.

He nodded and said, "I'll be here when you wish to return to your apartment."

I nodded and walked towards my target's home. While walking along the gravel road, I thought of the many ways that this mission could go right and wrong. I heard the sound of laughing in a tree to my left. It turns out to be those two squirrels that the target scared from two days ago. I looked up at one of the higher branches and them joking to themselves. About Bolt. At least... one of them was. Due to my special hearing, I was able to hear what they were saying.

"Remember when we spread those bout him dating that cat?" The one on the left asked whilst laughing.

"...Yea" The one the right said distantly.

"Hey, Ty, what's up with you?" The one on the left asked.

"Nothin. It's just that new dog. He ain't normal that's for sure."

At the mention of my target, my interest perked up. I leaned in closer to get better info.

"Maybe not, but he's still a freak."

"It's not just that, he's dangerous. What if that side of him takes over? What'll happen then?"

"I don't know. But I DO know that ma will be at us if we don't get home soon, so come on."

"Fine, Dan. It's your night to clean up anyway."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

They ran off into the forest arguing. _With THAT over with. Time to initiate objective one. _I continued to walk along the gravel road, I felt a prickling in the back of my head. _Oh god, what does she want now? _I let my master access my mind to communicate telepathically.

_Yes Xena... _I immediately regretted saying that as she yelled...

_How many times do I have to tell you to NOT CALL ME BY MY NAME!_

_Terribly sorry master. What is it you could ever need?_

_Return to Head Quarters ASAP._

_Forgive me for asking, but why do I have to return?_

I heard her sigh... _Because I'm going to get my mate to get rid of your target for you._

_Are you sure?_

_Certain._

I sighed... I've heard stories about her mate. Apparently her so called 'mate' almost managed to kill her brother awhile back. But something stopped him, no one knows what, except for him and my master.

_Very well... I'm on my way._

_Good. _She closed the connection. I huffed and turned around to walk back to the limo. When I got into the limo, Geraldo asked, "Back to your apartment, Master Roger?"

I nodded. While Geraldo was focused on driving I was deep in thought.

_Who could her mate be... _I started to think about my target's past. _Okay, he was apart of the California State Bloods, but what does that have to do anything with... When WAS he apart of the CSB? If I remember correctly... he was apart of that gang around the same time that there was the final battle of that huge gang war. But what does that have..._ I smiled at the idea of who her mate could possibly be. _Oh it is going to be SO much fun to keep this info to myself! _While I was was deep in thought, I didn't realize how fast time flew by until I heard Geraldo said, "We have arrived, Master Roger."

I nodded and meowed my thanks. When I got to my owners apartment, I saw him asleep with a piece of paper in his hands. _Probably a bill. _I didn't even glance at his storing body as I went to my now filled food dish. This time with chicken. _Ooh CHICKEN! I like chickens Eddy! _I laughed as I remembered that line from Ed, Edd n Eddy. When I was done eating I went to my cat-house and saw a note on my pillow. I unfolded it and read it.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I have taken your position as head assassin of our organization._

_Sorry for the inconvenience, as it may have stripped you of your recent mission._

_Humble apologies,_

_V_

_Who the hell is V? I'm getting to the bottom of this. _I ran out my cat flap in the front door. And went to the nearest elevator. I stepped on the big red button that said DO NOT PUSH. That was for the humans. For the animals that worked for my master, it was the button that took you to the floor that our HQ was located on. I stormed through the main hall and forcibly entered my master's chamber.

I ran up to her desk and yelled, "Do you think this is funny!"

She looked up at me in anger and shock. Apparently she has never been talked to like that by one of her inferiors. She replied calmly, "Whatever do you mean?"

"THIS!" I threw the note at her face. She pulled it off and read it to herself.

"I don't know what you mean by this, but neither my mate nor I sent this to you. As far as I know, no one that works for me sent this."

"Than who did?" I snapped.

"I don't know. But the weird thing is, it has my mate's typing style exactly. Here I have an idea, but before I do. If you EVER, mention what you saw or what was said in this room, I will PERSONALLY rip your throat out. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." She put her paw on an intercom. "Vega, will you come in for a moment."

What I saw surprised me. My team partner walked in and asked, in that ever familiar deep voice, "Yes. What do you need?"

"Did you send this message to Roger?"

He took the note and read it to himself. He eyes grew wide and he replied, "No. But I may know did."

"Who?"

"Vince." After he said that we all ran out the door and towards the holding cells. We continued to run until we reached the maximum security area. When we reached Vince's cell, the guards opened the cell door and we stepped inside. We looked around until my eyes caught the pillow with Vince's body over it, asleep.

I walked towards him and said, "Vince wake up we have a few questions for you." He didn't move.

I growled and slashed at his side. He was sent flying and he hit the steel wall with a faint thump. His head fell off. It was dummy. I turned over the pillow while the other two went to set off the alarm. What I saw was a hole that obviously went to the bottom floor. I ran out and ran into my boss.

"Yes."

"Your mission is back on. Me and my mate will track Vincent down."

I nodded and ran back down to the limo to head back to my target's house.

**Tell me what you think!**

**{~Webcam875~}**

**OUT!**


End file.
